Perfect Boyfriend
by casey10rok
Summary: "Quick make a wish guys!" Ino quickly said, and she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and wished. The others did the same. But they all had the same thing in mind. I want a perfect boyfriend. Pairings: Leesaku, Shikaino, Nejiten, Sasukarin, and NaruHina!


The night was beautiful in Konohagakure. The stars were bright and the village was still full of life and partying.

"That was so fun! We should go there again!" Tenten said to the others, and they all murmured in agreement. Her brown hair was put in chinese-style buns on both sides of her head with short fringe-bangs. She wore a Madison Button-Front Link Print Shirt with black trousers and black gladiator sandals. She and her friends had a girls night out and were currently walking to the park.

"Yea! But I thought I saw a boy looking at our Sakura here. And he seemed _interested_ in her!" Ino said. Her blonde hair was put in high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She held her sides as she laughed at her pink-haired friend. She wore a strapless purple dress that reached up to her knees and black sandals.

"W-What are you talking about?! He wasn't looking at me!" Sakura blushed and glared at the blonde. Her long pink hair was loose, and she wore a short emerald dress that went up to her knees with black open toed heels.

"Sakura, you _know_ he was looking at you." Karin smirked as she wore a red cocktail dress with long sleeves and black strappy high heels. And of course, her red glasses. Her long red hair was also put in a high ponytail but with bangs on both sides of her face.

"Karin, how could you?!" Sakura pretended to be offended.

"Y-You k-know Sakura, I-I didn't think I-I w-was the o-only one w-who thought t-the boy had a-an i-interest in y-you." Hinata said, which made Karin smile and Tenten and Ino to laugh even harder. She wore a mini light purple strapless dress with black leggings and black boots, also her hair was in a straight, hime-style haircut, that is waist-length, and the short strands of hair on her face are shoulder-length.

"Not you too Hinata!" Sakura said. And all the girls smiled. Ino sighed.

"You guys now that tomorrow we all have to resume our duties as Jounin's right?" Ino said, as the other nodded, a bit saddened that they would have to not have a day off anymore until a couple of weeks. But then Sakura smiled.

"I'm soo excited! In a couple of months, I'll get be a leader of my very own team!" Sakura squealed.

"You're so lucky Sakura! I have to be the instructor of the first stage of the Chunin Exams and that's really tough since I have to act all scary and mean. And _that's_ hard to do." Tenten whined. And Karin patted her back.

"Don't worry about it Tenten. Besides there's still a lot of time before the Chunin Exams come up. So in the meantime, relax." Karin gave Tenten a smile and Tenten smiled back.

"L-Look guys! I-It's a sh-shooting s-star!" Hinata said as she pointed to the dark sky. When all the girls turned their head up to the sky, there was indeed a shooting star. But this shooting star looked bigger than the ones they saw before.

"Quick make a wish guys!" Ino quickly said, and she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and wished. The others did the same. But they all had the same thing in mind.

_I want a perfect boyfriend._

When they opened their eyes, at first they saw the shooting star falling down slowly and getting farther away from them, but then it started grow bigger and bigger. And _closer_.

"Ummm, guys? Is it me, or is it getting closer?!" Sakura said and the others' eyes grew wide.

"It's coming this way! Quickly girls, positions!" Tenten said and they all got into their fighting positions. Tenten drew out her scrolls, Hinata activated her Byakugan, Ino and Sakura pulled out their tanto's and Karin activated her Mind's Eye of the Kagura.

"Hey, you guys," Karin said as it got closer, "I can sense peoples' chakra's in that star or whatever it is. It must be some sort of spacecraft."

"Alright then. Our top priority now is to take that thing down. Ready?" Tenten said, not losing eye contact with the object.

"Ready!" They all said, and they charged. Tenten was the person closest to the spacecraft, so she opened up her scroll and was about to summon a weapon, when the spacecraft suddenly blew up, sending her a couple of feet away landing on her stomach. She groaned.

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled and she raced toward her. She kneeled in front of Tenten and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine Hinata." Tenten said, as she looked down at her torn and slightly burnt dress, and the other's rushed to her aid. Then they looked at smoke where the spacecraft exploded and tried to look through the dust.

"Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to see what happened to the U.F.O?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded. When she looked through the smoke, she was surprised to see that instead of a spacecraft in one piece, it was broken into five pieces that looked a lot like...

"...Presents?" Hinata questioned out loud and they looked at her confusedly.

"Presents? What does that have anything to do with this?" Ino asked and Hinata pointed to the now-vanishing smoke where it revealed five humongous, jumbo presents the size of half a house. One of the presents had a purple wrapping with a neatly tied yellow ribbon.

Another a green box with a pink bow. There was another present with red and blue striped wrapping with a black ribbon. The fourth present was a white box with a brown bow. And the final present, a light purple box with a sorta sloppy tied orange ribbon.

"What are these?" Sakura asked, as she stared at the boxes.

"I sense strong chakra from all the presents so their must be people inside." Karin said as she tucked her glasses.

"M-Maybe t-they're here to d-destroy the v-village." Hinata said and the other murmured in agreement.

"No, I don't think so. Look, there's our names on the tags sticking out." Tenten pointed and the others looked at where she was pointing. Indeed, there were name tags.

The light purple box with the sorta sloppy tied orange ribbon was addressed to Hinata. The green box with a pink bow was addressed to Sakura. The white box with a brown bow was for Tenten. The present with the purple wrapping and neatly tied yellow ribbon was for Ino. And the present with red and blue striped wrapping and black ribbon was addressed to Karin.

Then suddenly the boxes began shaking and voices were heard.

"Can we get out now? I'm hungry!"

"Shutup baka! Just wait until we're opened."

"I can't wait to be opened! Then I'll get to experience the liveliness of youth!"

"You guys are so troublesome."

"Guys be quiet! I think we're here."

"Finally! I've been starving for a seriously long time."

"Idiot! Can't you think about anything or than food?!"

"YOUTH!"

"So troublesome."

All the girls sweat-dropped and Tenten stood up. Tenten motioned with her hand to walk toward their "presents". They all nodded and walked toward their awaited presents. When they stood a few inches from them they looked at one another and nodded. At the same moment, they all knocked on the presents and waited...

But nothing happened. For a couple of seconds.

Then out bursted something from Hinata's present and she loudly yelped in surprise. Or actually, _someone._

When the person landed on their feet, it looked up at Hinata and smiled. He had blue eyes, and blond hair spike hair. He wore an orange tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders area extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves and around the waist, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and black sandals.

"Hiya! You must be Hinata right?" He smiled when Hinata hesitantly nodded her head, and he offered his hand to her. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And from now on, I'll be your boyfriend!"

All the girls gaped at the Hinata and Naruto, their eyes were wide. Hinata just froze and her eyes were as big a saucers. Then she stumbled a bit toward Naruto, lost her footing, fell on top of him and fainted.

Nobody moved a muscle.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled and quickly ran to her friend's aid. When she reached Hinata, she murderously looked at Naruto, who gulped, and punched him, sending him flying toward a nearby tree. "How dare you just say that to Hinata! You creep!"

Then other people bursted out from the other presents and stood right next to all the girls, minus Hinata who was in Sakura's arms. The one in front of Tenten had traditional Hyūga-like robes: a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He had pretty long hair, and milky white eyes like Hinata's. His arms were crossed.

"Are you Tenten?" The boy asked, and Tenten slightly glared at him.

"Yes." Tenten answered coldly, and they both began having a glaring contest.

"Who are you?!" Ino asked, as she poked the boy in front of her in the chest with her index finger. He had a green flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. He had fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. The boy frowned and he grabbed Ino's wrist.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. Who are you?"

"Ino Yamanaka." She said and shook her wrist from Shikamaru's grasp.

"That's a troublesome name." Shikamaru said, and Ino gritted her teeth.

"_My_ name is troublesome? Who calls their kid Shikamaru?! That's the most boringest name ever." Ino glared, as Shikamaru glared back. After a couple of seconds, Shikamaru stopped glaring and sighed.

"I'm stuck with this troublesome women?" He muttered, and Ino bonked him on the head.

"What did you say?!" She yelled, and that started an argument between the two.

A few feet away from them Karin was having her own problems.

"Why would you just randomly come from nowhere and know my name? That's just plain creepy." Karin said, and Sasuke's hands balled up into fists. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a small red and white fan on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps, and he also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried a sword.

"That is not creepy! It's your fault I'm even in this stupid place!" Sasuke yelled.

"_My fault?!_" Karin scoffed, "How is _any_ of this _my fault?!_"

"Your stupid wish Karin! The wish you made a couple of minutes ago!" Sasuke growled, and glared at Karin. Oh how he just wanted to _**kill**_ her right now even if she was his girlfriend...

And lastly, Sakura looked up from Hinata and saw a boy offer his hand to her. He was smiling, and he gave her a thumbs-up with his other hand.

"Yosh! I'm Rock Lee and you must be Sakura Haruno. Well, nice to meet you my Sakura-Angel." His hair was in a bowl-cut style, and he had large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, his arms were wrapped in bandages, and he wore a green flask jacket, just like Shikamaru's.

But Sakura most noticed about him, was his eyebrows. He had the most thickest eyebrows she had ever seen. And Sakura couldn't help but stare at them.

"Ummm, Sakura, are you okay?" He asked, and Sakura shook herself from her daze.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She looked up at him. "Can you help me lift up Hinata please?"

Lee nodded and he lifted her up on his back and walked toward Tenten and the other boy the Sakura didn't know yet. But what bugged her in her mind was, why did she _trust_ Lee to carry Hinata? He was a stranger for Konohagakure sake! But for some reason, she felt as if she could trust him.

"Lee, I can carry Hinata. It's okay." Sakura said, but Lee stopped walking, and turned around to face her. He was still smiling.

"Don't worry Sakura, I can carry Hinata. After all, it's my duty to do this as your boyfriend."

Then it struck Sakura. She forgot all about the situation. The only thing ringing in her ears was Lee's sentence.

_"Don't worry Sakura, I can carry Hinata. After all, it's my duty to do this as your boyfriend."_

_Boyfriend._

_..._

_Boyfriend._

_..._

_Boyfriend._

_..._

"EH?!" Sakura yelled, as her eyes grew wide. _Lee is my boyfriend?!_ Sakura thought. Lee nodded, like what he said was the most normalist thing to say.

"Mhm. Didn't you wish for a perfect boyfriend?" Lee asked, as Sakura gaped at him.

"Y-You're m-my b-boyfriend?" Sakura squeaked and Lee nodded again.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled, and Sakura shifted her attention to Tenten. "We need to know who all these boys are." Sakura nodded.

"HEY YOU GUYS, QUIT ARGUING!" Sakura yelled, and everyone's attention was focused only on Sakura. Sakura looked at every single one of them and nodded.

"Alright," Sakura said, "we don't exactly know who you guys are, and where you're from, but we want answers. And don't think because we're women, we won't be harsh to you." Everyone was silent, and Sakura smirked. "Alright so who's your leader of the group?"

All the boys -minus Naruto who was walking back toward the group- looked at eachother and they pointed to themselves.

Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed. This could take a while.

* * *

**Whoohoo! I made a Naruto story for the first time ever! :D YAY!**

**Please R&R! Your reviews are my pay! :P**


End file.
